Valgonda the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by LaTiNo HeAt
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione go to university they discover new friends, enemies and romances
1. The Arrival

Harry Potter entered the golden gates of Valgonda University. He stopped and looked around; he couldn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere. They both said they were coming to Valgonda.

"Right you 'orrible lot. If it's yer first year get into a 'arriage. And move it!" Harry was startled, he jumped and turned around to see an old man with a torn coat and baggy trousers pushing people onto a carriage. He thought he better hurry up, he didn't want to get into this guys bad books, Hermione and Ron would just have to catch up with him. Harry got into a free carriage. He sat there for about five minutes when someone else got on.

"So Potter, we meet again." came a voice that Harry recognized. Harry looked up, it was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry mumbled as he looked back at the ground.

"Going to university, what else?" Malfoy gave Harry a kick in the leg.

"So Potter, what are you studying for?" Malfoy asked.

"An auror, we don't want your kind running around Malfoy" Harry replied with a smirk.

"And what would my kind be?" Malfoy glared at Harry.

"You know, dark wizards." Harry replied staring at Malfoy.

"Well for your information Potter, I'm studying to be an auror aswell" Malfoy smirked. 

Harry's faced dropped, could this day get any worse he thought.

"Harry…HARRY!" Harry looked out of the carriage and saw Hermione with Ron just behind her.

"In here!" Harry yelled as he gave a wave. Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Great to see you, its been so long…" Hermione stopped when she saw Malfoy sitting in the carriage.

"Hey Hermione, how have you been." Malfoy smiled and patted the seat next to him. Hermione didn't hesitate, she just sat straight down.

"Things have been great, how about you? Hermione smiled. Hermione and Malfoy were deep in conversation by the time Ron appeared.

"Sorry it took me so long, just talking to Neville. Anyway how have you been mate?" Ron smiled at Harry.

"Great." Harry started tilting his head towards Hermione and Malfoy. Ron stared. His ears slowly bgan turning red.

"Hey Malfoy, how are you?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. Malfoy didn't answer, he just kept staring at Hermione.


	2. Room mates

The carriage slowly pulled to a stop. Hermione and Malfoy jumped out a walked over to the building. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"You don't think? No way! At Hogwarts they HATED each other. You know, with Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood and stuff?" Ron's ears slowly began to turn red again.

"I don't know. Hermione was really strange over the break." Harry was staring at Hermione and Malfoy walking off. Ron's whole face began turning red. He silently walked towards the castle leaving Harry by himself. Harry decided to waste no time. He began to follow Ron to the big brown door that would be the start of his future at Valgonda. As he approached the door swung open.

"Welcome to Valgonda, where learning is fun and fun is learning!" The door waited for Harry to enter before it slammed itself shut. Harry could see that Draco had left Hermione for a moment. Harry walked over. He was about to ask Hermione what was up with her a Draco but he was interrupted.

"Welcome new students to Valgonda, the best university ever!" Everyone turned around to see a tall, thin woman waving her arms around. "I am Professor Bobuck and I help train the aurors in the field of History of Dark Wizards. Now the reason I am here is to direct you to your rooms, you'll each have three people in each dorm. No girls and boys are to mix. As I call out your name I will give you your room number, timetable and the names of the three people you will be sharing with. Right then, let's get started. Hermione Granger, Sophie Swaggletum and Alexia Radium. You girls are on floor 22 room 33a. And the boys who will be across the room, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly and Draco Malfoy, you three are in room 33b on floor 22. Now don't dawdle, of you go!" Professor Bobuck gave Harry a light push. He didn't get to here the rest of the people and their rooms.

"Floor 22, that's miles to walk." Ron began to complain.

"Don't be stupid Weasly, they don't expect us to walk up all those flight of stairs, you use brooms." Malfoy pointed to a wall where there were thousands of brooms lined up, each on a hook with a persons name on it.

"Wow, these aren't any brooms, these are the Superflyers 3000!" Ron gasped. Everyone mounted their brooms and zoomed up to level 22.


	3. Preperations

Alexia, Hermione and Sophie headed into there dorm. Draco didn't hesitate he quickly ran into the boys dorm and picked a bed. Ron walked slowly after him and sat on one of the two remaining beds.

"So Malfoy, why are you being so nice to Hermione, and why is she so nice to you?" Ron snapped.

"Shesh Weasly, no need to be jealous. I sent an owl to her over the break and asked her to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron, she accepted so we met. I explained how I am a changed person…" Harry let out a snort. Malfoy glared at him. "And she acknowledged my apology." Malfoy smiled at Ron and walked out of the room. Soon you could her a knock. Ron and Harry looked outside the door. Malfoy had linked arms with Hermione and was leading her down the hall.

"Where are they off to?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his time table.

"Well, according to the time table we have a banquet ball on." Harry replied.

"A ball?! But what are we to wear?" Ron began to panic. As soon as he said this a smart looking owl flew through the window and dropped a note in front of Harry. Harry read the note aloud.

" Dear Mr Potter, Mr Weasly and Mr Malfoy,

It is time for you to report to the 14th floor room 2a to select your outfit for the ball. Instead of a wizarding ball we shall be having a muggles ball. Please be prompt a bring a partner along.

Yours truly,

your principal

Professor Rictus Stubble"

 As soon as Harry had finished reading the note there was a knock on the door. Harry went to open it and there stood a girl that Harry remembered was Alexis. She had already gotten her dress. It was a brilliant deep purple, with glitter and thin straps. She had a little bag to match and her hair was long, silky and blonde filled with fresh smelling flowers.

"It's Harry Potter, isn't it?" Alexis asked. " I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?"

"Sure" Harry eagerly replied. "I've just got to go pick out what I'm going to wear. Ron will you be alright by yourself?" Harry turned to Ron.

"Yeah, I'll be fine mate." Ron smiled. Harry linked arms with Alexis and headed down the hall.


	4. The Ball

Finally the time for the ball arrived. Harry was excited. He had been to many wizarding balls and no muggle ones. Except for once. His Aunt and Uncle went to heaps of balls and one time they were forced to take Harry by Hagrid. Harry had wished Hagrid had never done that because the moment he arrived things went terribly wrong. Harry shook his head; he didn't want to think about it. He wandered around looking for Hermione, but really he was looking for Alexis. He found Hermione first in a bright red dress and her hair straightened with a large red flower in her hair. Draco was sitting next to her. He was wearing a smart suit and a black bow tie. He's hair didn't look as greasy as what it did at Hogwarts. In fact, it made him look descent. Harry decided not to bother Hermione so he continued his search for Alexis. He soon found her in a group of girls. Harry didn't really want to go up to her, but remembered back to when he was in Hogwarts and all the times he blew his chances with Cho because he was to nervous. So Harry took a deep breathe a strode over to Alexis.

"Hi Alexis, you look, ummmm, nice" Harry could have hit himself across the head at this moment, nice? Nice was to plain a word to use, besides, she looked more then nice.

"Oh, hi Harry. Girls, this is my date I was telling you about. The one and only Harry Potter. What do you think ladies?" Alexis smirked at the group of girls that had congregated around them. Everyone was silent, until a girl spoke.

"You are so lucky Alexis; Harry Potter is taking you to the ball!" Harry began to blush; luckily someone began banging on a glass. Everyone turned around, a long table appeared, sitting on there were about twenty professors. In the centre was a short dumpy man. Harry guessed that this was Professor Stubble, the principal.

"Welcome new people to Valgonda! We hope you found the ballroom easily!" Professor Stubble began to laugh at his own pathetic joke. "Anyway, LET THE DANCING BEGIN!" Professor Stubble sat down and started talking to the teacher sitting next to him. They didn't play the music that everyone was used to hearing. They began to play muggle music. First was a song by some band called Matchbox 20. Hermione jumped up.

"I love Matchbox 20!" C'mon Malfoy, let's dance" Hermione grabbed Malfoy by the hand a pulled him up. They danced to every song. Halfway through the ball Harry realised that Ron wasn't there. Harry didn't want to go back to the dorm by himself, he didn't want to ask Hermione either because she was having so much fun. So Harry went to get Alexis, Alexis was sitting on chair, nearly asleep.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Harry rushed up to her. She didn't reply, he looked on the table and there was about 10 empty bottles of beer. Harry knew what beer can do to you, apparently Alexis didn't. Harry picked Alexis up and carried her to the dorm. It was a long walk because Harry just realised that he left his broom upstairs. Finally he reached the top; he had no hands free so he kicked the door open. Ron wasn't in the dorm either. He sat Alexis on a chair.

"Don't go to sleep Alexis, what ever you do, don't go to sleep!" Harry shouted. But it was to late. Alexis had gone to sleep. Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't know where anything was in the school. Hermione! She would know a spell. Harry jumped on his broom and zoomed down the stairs. Hermione was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Draco, just before they did anything Harry jumped in the middle. 

"Hermione do you know a spell for concussion?" Harry asked.

"Witches and wizards don't get concussion Harry, now bye-bye" Hermione waved her hand. Harry felt relieved and annoyed. One of his best friends had just told him to go away. He zoomed back up the stairs and entered the room, and there was Ron, but no Alexis.


	5. The truth about Malfoy

"Ron, where have you been?" Harry asked.

"In library, I was doing some extra studying for my next class." Ron replied. Harry didn't believe a word of it, he knew he had been sulking somewhere because Hermione liked Draco and not him. Suddenly it occurred to Harry that he didn't know what Ron was studying for.

"Ron what are you here for?" Harry turned to the door as he asked this.

"Oh, I'm here to study to become a journalist for the Daily Prophet." Ron happily replied. Harry just nodded he could see that Alexis had manage to stumble her way out of the room. But where had she gone? Harry knocked on the door of room 33a Sophie opened it slightly.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I was just wondering if Alexis is in here." Harry asked he tried to have a peek into the room but Sophie slammed the door shut. At this moment Ron came out.

"If you're looking for Alexis I took her to the sick bay. Don't ask me how I found it because I really don't know." Ron went back into the dorm and closed the door, leaving Harry alone in the hall. Malfoy and Hermione were soon standing next to him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was alright, you?" Harry asked Hermione, but he was glaring at Malfoy.

"A ball" she replied and went into her dorm. Harry didn't hesitate, he was going to find out what was going on once and for all.

"Malfoy, since when have you been a changed person?" Harry asked.

"None of your business Potter." Malfoy answered.

"It is my business when it involves one of my friends" Harry said grabbing Malfoy's arm. Malfoy looked defeated. 

"Fine, but somewhere where we can't be heard." Malfoy said walking down the hall. Harry followed him. They went down a couple of flights of stairs until they came to the 20th floor. They walked down a hall till the came to a wooden door. Malfoy opened it up. Inside were two chairs and a mirror, nothing special. Malfoy sat down on one chair and Harry sat on the other chair. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes until Malfoy spoke.

"I moved out of home in the last year of Hogwarts because my dad was continuing to be so horrible. So was Professor Snape. They had expectations for me, you know to be a dark wizard, but I never wanted to become one. At Hogwarts I was expected to be the bad one, greasy hair, rude to teachers. But now I'm at Valgonda I know there are no expectations for me. And since I moved from home I haven't heard from my father since." Malfoy said all this with his head to the ground.

"But what about Crabbe and that, the group you hanged with?" Harry asked.

"They were just people my father introduced me to; he knew they wouldn't make any friends so he said I was to become their friend, their leader." Malfoy replied.

"So why are you being so nice to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I knew she would understand, because of the way I treated her at Hogwarts I wanted to apologize. She did understand. Since then we saw each other more in the holidays. I told no one because I knew it would get to my father somehow and I didn't know what he would so. I was scared." Malfoy's voice was becoming weaker and weaker as he spoke. Harry thought one more question would be suitable.

"So what's going on with you and Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"I cant deny it, I do like her and I know she feels the same way. So the rest will just happen I guess." Malfoy got up.

"So now you know." He exited the room as he said this, Harry followed. They silently went up to their dorm. Their first day was over at Valgonda, they all got ready for bed. Ron feel asleep in an instant slowly followed by Malfoy. But Harry couldn't sleep. Not after what Malfoy told him.


	6. Free Feelings

A/N: This chapter is written by my sister. If its bad, just send a review and I won't let her write anymore! :)

LaTiNo HeAt

Sisters note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do own this chapter plot!!! I hope you like it!! please review it!

Hermione woke up early the following morning, with the memory of last night swirling in her mind. It was 5 am but she couldn't get back to sleep. All she dreamed about was Draco and dancing with him. Draco Malfoy, the boy who tormented her all throughout her years at Hogwarts, the boy who called her a mudblood, and would spit the word out as if he truly meant it. But he had changed. Hermione understood him now, grew closer to him and couldn't stop dreaming of him. 

'Snap out of it Hermione' she told herself.

She suddenly remembered, her first lecture (Hermione is studying public relations and hopefully end up working for the Ministry of Magic), A History of the Ministry began at 10 am. She had five hours to waste. Hermione decided to go down to Enchanted the local café and then explore the humongous library.

********************************

Draco was sitting in Enchanted eating his breakfast, when Hermione sat down next to him. 

'Jeez Hermione, you scared the life out of me.' 

'Sorry Draco'

'What lecture do you have today?' asked Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione's eyes. They were full of interest. Something he had never seen before.

'History of Dark Wizards, with Professor Bobuck, what bout you?' Draco answered with his mouth full of toast.

'History of the Ministry, I don't know what Professor though'

Hermione looked at Draco attentively, soaking in every detail about him. The way his hair fell into his icy blue eyes and how he sat, slightly slouched.

'Draco, I gotta tell you something, I can't stop thinking about you, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way.'

'Hermione, I feel exactly the same. I couldn't bring myself to tell you.' Draco paused, and took a deep breath. 

'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'I'd love to Draco.'

And with that, they both walked out of the Café hand in hand.

***************************************

At that very moment, Harry awoke from his sleep. A nasty cold shiver ran up his spine. He had a dream, no a nightmare, Hermione and Draco were going out.


	7. 1 lecture and 2 problems

A/n: A big thank you to clau-hogwarts-writer, my first ever reviewer! Thank u glad u enjoy it! Yay!

Harry jumped out of bed. No way he thought. It isn't possible. Hermione and Malfoy? He picked up his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. Then he looked at the bed next to him. Malfoy had already gone but in the other bed Ron was snoring and in a deep slumber. Harry picked up his timetable. He had The Study of Evil Spells with Professor Calista; he wandered if Malfoy had the same lesson. He got changed into his jeans a jumper and headed out the door. Harry was to busy wondering about Hermione and Malfoy that he walked straight into someone. Harry looked up there was a tall, thin boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him.  
"Sorry" Harry mumbled as he tried to get past but the boy grabbed his arm.

"You're Harry Potter." The boy said pointing to his scar. "I'm Justin Polus, pleased to meet you." Justin started shaking Harry's hand. As soon as he did this a sharp pain rode up Harry's arm to his scar. Harry winced.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Are you Deatheater?" Harry questioned as he pulled his hand out of Justin's. Justin just smiled evilly and walked off. Harry knew straight away that he was a Deatheater, but Harry showed no fear. Harry continued his walk to the staircase. He had two hours till his lecture started. Harry thought he should go to the Enchanted. He exited the big brown doors of the castle and he stepped onto the deep green grass. He slowly trudged to the café. He was about to enter into the doors when he saw Malfoy and Hermione walking off hand in hand. Harry glared at them and decided not to have breakfast but to follow them instead. He ran a few metres then slowly and silently walked behind them. Harry was just close enough to here their conversation.

"So, do you want to go out for dinner this Saturday?" Malfoy asked Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Sure" she replied. Harry gasped a bit too loudly. Malfoy and Hermione turned around.

"Harry, what are you… were you listening to our conversation?" Hermione yelled. Harry didn't say anything.

"Do you have a problem or something Potter?" Malfoy pounded.

"Don't worry about him Draco, let's go." Hermione glared at Harry then grabbed Malfoy's hand and they continued to walk. Harry just stood there. He had blown it. His friendship with Hermione was probably over. Harry looked at his watch. His lecture was in five minutes! Harry bolted to the castle. Suddenly he pulled to a halt. Where was the lecture? He ran around for a few minutes asking different people when finally he found the right room. With one minute to spare. He walked in and picked a seat. Soon Professor Calista entered the room.

"Welcome students to your first ever Study of Evil Spells lecture, I am your Professor. Today I will give you the list of books that I would like you to go and buy and the equipment that you will need. In that list of equipment there will be what muggles call a laptop. Wizarding shops do not sell these so we will give you a shop we would like you to go and buy your laptop from. They do not except our money, only there's. To get muggle money just go to level 5 and there is an office called Money Exchanged." Professor Calista paused and looked around the class to see if everyone was paying attention. Then she continued. "You will need $700 in muggle money for the laptop we want you to purchase. That equals 350 galleons and 5 knuts, it may seem like a lot but this is needed. Many of you are probably wandering what a laptop is. I don't really know myself so just go to level 55 and find the office called Explanation of Muggle Objects." Harry began scribbling this all down; he knew what a laptop was. His cousins Dudley got one once for his birthday. After Professor Calista explained about the laptop she handed out the list of books that were needed. Harry read the list.

_What is a spell? By Cast. E. Lot_

_Famous evil spells used by the Dark Lord. By E.T Martian_

_What does that spell do? By Wander Y_

_&_

_Blocking Evil Spells. By Susan Gertrude _

Harry began wandering how much this would cost him; he also had other lectures to buy books for and equipment. For the rest of the rest of the hour Professor Calista talked about what she didn't and did tolerate in class. Finally it was over and Harry rushed out, hoping to meet up with Ron before his next lecture. Harry glanced at his timetable; it was an hour before his next lecture. Perfect he thought. Harry began to walk towards the stairs when someone tapped him on the shoulder, it was Ron.

"Ron thank goodness, you won't believe what news I've got to tell you!" Harry panted.

"If it's about Malfoy and Hermione I already know. Hermione told me when we met in the corridor." Ron's ears began to turn red like they always do when he gets embarrassed or annoyed.

"Anyway, I can't talk mate, sorry. Got to go to my lecture on the Writing the Perfect Article." Ron groaned. Harry waved good-bye and decided he should talk to Hermione. He guessed she would be in the library, but Harry didn't know where the library was so he asked the closest person. It seemed that the library was a long way away but Harry really needed to talk to Hermione. He found it after ten minutes and entered the glass doors. Hermione was there, but she wasn't reading, she was talking to Malfoy. Harry went over a sat in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked trying to get the gossip.

"For your information Potter, we're discussing what Hermione wants to do for her birthday." Malfoy glared at Harry. Hermione didn't say anything. Harry knew she was angry about before and she wasn't going to forget it.

"So go away!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Fine" Harry said and he walked over to the closest bookshelf, pretending to look for a book.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Malfoy asked Hermione.

"I don't know, how about a movie?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, and what do you want as a present?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, I only want one thing, but my mum and dad won't buy me it. And I don't want you to go waste your money on me." Hermione replied.

"No, it's not a waste of money, tell me what you want." Malfoy urged. Hermione bent over and whispered into his ear. Malfoy nodded and smiled. Harry looked at his watch. He knew where his next lecture was and it was at the other side of the castle, so he left. Leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone.


	8. Love at First Sight

A/N: Soz, this chapter might be a bit sappy (and I no the lines used for the notes aren't that good) but just bear with me for a moment! J

LaTiNo HeAt J

Harry sat through his Fantastic Aurors Through the Ages lecture without making a sound. His Professor, Professor Woorim, was busy explaining the schedule for the year. Harry began to feel very bored, so he took out a piece of paper and started scribbling a note to Alexis, who was sitting in front of him. On the note he wrote:

_Hi, my name is chance._

_Do I have one?_

He tapped Alexis on the shoulder and handed her the note. Alexis let out a snort and scribbled something on the back of the page. She handed it to Harry and Harry read through it very slowly. It read:

_Yes, oh and do you have a bandaid coz_

_I grazed my knee falling for you!_

Harry smiled. He decided to write one more note because the boy sitting next to him was starting to read over his shoulder. Harry was glad Ron or Draco wasn't here because they would continuously tease him. On the note he wrote:

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

When he handed the note to Alexis she smiled and turned to face him. Then she turned back and wrote another note. She didn't hand this one to Harry, instead she kept hold of it for the rest of the lesson. When the lesson was finally over Alexis stood up and walked over to Harry, who was packing his books away in his bag. She handed Harry the note.

"Don't open it yet. Come and have lunch with me at the Enchanted and then I'll tell you when you can open it. Alexis smiled and walked off. Harry stared at the note. He checked his watch, ten minutes till lunch. Harry decided to go see if Hermione was still in the library. He peaked in through the door and there she was, alone. Harry walked over and sat next to her.

"Can't talk for long, got a date with destiny." Hermione turned to face Harry.

"You don't get it do you, I'm not talking to you because you eavesdropped on Draco's and I conversation and you don't think me and Draco should be together!" Hermione slammed her book shut and began to leave the library. People were starting to stare.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry ran after Hermione. He followed her outside. He was just about to apologize when Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Can I help you Potter?" He asked glaring at him.

"No I'm fine thanks" Harry sarcastically replied. He looked at his watch. He didn't want to be late for Alexis, so he left. Harry arrived at the Enchanted just in time. Alexis was waiting patiently for him.

"Hey" Harry said as he sat down.

"Hi, listen you know the note I gave you. You can read it when I say, and I'll know the right moment." Alexis smiled.

"Do you want to go out for dinner on Saturday?" Harry asked.

"I'd love that" Alexis smiled. "So, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Harry nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

"Great, I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut this short, I have a lesson in five minutes." Alexis said as she stood up. Harry stood up to.

"Okay, I'll walk with you." Harry said. They both silently walked to the castle.

"I'm going to go upstairs, so I'll see you later." Harry waved. He headed up the stairs. He decided to walk instead of fly. It took him a while, but he made it. When he reached the dorm they door was opened a crack so he peeped in. Inside was Hermione and Draco, they were talking again. Harry couldn't hear there conversation because they were whispering. Suddenly Hermione leant over and kissed Draco! Harry nearly collapsed from shock. He heard Hermione's last words of the conversation.

"Love you" and then she headed for the door. Harry ran back a few steps and pretended to just be coming down the hall. Hermione turned and stared then went in her dorm. Harry went to his dorm and knocked, he didn't know why he knocked, he didn't have to, he could walk straight in if he wanted to, but he thought it was best to knock. Malfoy opened the door and Harry pushed past. He laid down on his bed and started talking to Malfoy.

"So, hows things going with you and Hermione?" he asked.

"Like you care" Malfoy snapped back.

"Of course I care, she's my friend, why wouldn't I care?" Harry asked. Draco didn't reply, he just pulled the curtain around his bed and got in his pj's. Harry looked at his watch, it was eight o'clock. He got up and closed his curtain and got ready for bed. Then he laid down and slowly went to sleep.


	9. The Rise of Lord Voldemort

A/N: Thanks to Caroline F for a review. I no I have original ideas. Keep those reviews comin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LaTiNo HeAt

Harry laid on his bed thinking about what had happened the day before when there was a knock at the door. He was the only one awake so he quietly went to open it. There stood Alexis, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"It's my older sister, Sarah, she's disappeared. We know who has her. It's Lord Voldemort. He's back in power and Sarah, being an auror, went to fight against him and that was the last we heard of her." Alexis wept. Harry looked down at Alexis. She said his name he thought. Harry didn't know many witches or wizards that were willing to say the name of Lord Voldemort. By this time Draco had woken up. He walked over to Harry and Alexis. He put his hand on Alexis shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Malfoy said comfortly. There was another knock at the door, this time Malfoy opened it. There stood Professor Bobuck.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Miss Radium, please follow me." The three students reluctantly followed the professor. She lead them to a large room, inside was a vast number of students.

"Attention everyone!" Professor Bobuck yelled as she walked over to the front of the room. The dean, Professor Stubble, was sitting on a chair frowning as he looked around the room.

"We have gathered you here to talk about a very serious issue, the Dark Lord has risen again and many aurors have gone after him, sadly many of those aurors died or disappeared. So, the Ministry of Magic has become desperate, the need to stop the Dark Lord before he gets out of hand. Consequently it has come down to this, Arthur Weasly, the head of the Ministry of Magic has been forced to send aurors in training and put them upfront to defeat the Dark Lord and his deatheaters. Professor Stubble and I have selected ten students who we will train for the next two weeks. The ten people we have selected are:

_John Daniels_

_David Silverman_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Alexis Radium_

_Jessica Alban_

_Scott Carpel_

_Anna Sol_

_Judy Lewis_

_Caterina Carom_

_&_

_Harry Potter_

Can you please follow me" Professor Bobuck exited the room. Harry and the other selected students followed behind the professor. She lead them into another room.

"Please sit down," Professor Bobuck pointed to a row of chairs. "We selected you because we believe that good things will come of you. For the next two weeks ignore your timetable. Everyday you'll report to this room 6am sharp, you will finish at 8pm every night. Today there will be no training. Instead, I want you to use this time wisely, go say good-bye to your loved ones. I'm not going to deny it, death is a possibility." With this, Professor Bobuck left the room. Malfoy stood up and walked over to Harry.

"So Potter, we're going to be working together. Who would have thought that the legendary Harry Potter, will be defeating the Dark Lord with his arch enemy Draco Malfoy." and with that he walked off. Harry just glared at his back. Then he to thought. Death? No way, not him, not anyone. Harry decided to go to the local village to buy Alexis a present, just in case, well, he didn't want to think about it. As he exited the gates of Valgonda he heard his name being called.

"Harry, HARRY, WAIT!" Harry turned around and saw Hermione running towards him. She ran into him full ball and hugged him. Harry nearly stumble backwards from the force that Hermione had.

"I'm sorry, I heard, Draco told me. You can't leave. Not now." Hermione began to cry. Harry hugged her.

"It's for the best Hermione. If I die I want you to remember something. You have been my best friend for many, many years. I love you." and with that he continued to walk to the village shops.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" and with that Hermione began to cry even harder, her knees began to buckle and she began falling down. But she stopped, someone had stopped her. Someone had stopped her from hitting the hard floor. She was pulled up. She turned around. And there was Draco Malfoy and next to him was the one and only, Albus Dumbledore.


	10. The Farewells

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr Malfoy sent me an owl and told me what was happening, so I came straight away. Anyway, two of the greatest students I have ever taught are going into battle, I came to wish them good luck." Professor Dumbledore replied.

***************************************************

Harry entered the jewellery store, it was a magnificent one. The man at the counter was busy counting diamonds when Harry entered. 

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase a necklace. Can be in the shape of a heart, 22 carrot gold and on the back can you write _HP for AR _please." Harry asked the storeman.

The store man nodded. He walked into the back room and was back in about 5 seconds.

"Here you go, I didn't follow your instructions exactly, but, this one is better" the man handed the necklace to Harry. Harry looked at it. It was perfect! The necklace was gold but it had a silver chain and in the centre of the heart was a beautiful rugby that shone in the light, that too was the form of a heart. Harry turned it over on the back neatly engraved were the words:

_I Harry would like to show thee,_

_a love that can not be seen,_

_for__ it is deep and true,_

_because__ I will always love you!_

"You can put a picture inside of the heart" the storeman said as Harry walked out.

"THANK YOU!" Harry yelled. He walked up the street, heading back to Valgonda.

****************************************************

"Hermione," Draco said as he grabbed her hand. They were both sitting on a bench under a tree. "You do know the dangers that are out there?" Hermione nodded, she could feel tears in her eyes again. Draco was so handsome, he had changed a lot since they went to Hogwarts. His eyes weren't so grey or cold, Hermione could see a tiny bit of blue in them and warmth. His hair was still blonde but he didn't gel it back, he let it fall down into his face and he was muscular, Hermione guessed that all that Quidditch was doing him good. He wasn't to muscular that is was disgusting, he was just right.

Draco looked down at Hermione. She's so pretty, he thought to himself. She had changed a lot since Hogwarts. She no longer had bushy hair, instead it was flat and silky, she wore make-up but even without make-up she looked gorgeous. They sat there for a few moments in silence when Draco spoke.

"I don't like saying this but this could be our last time we spend together. I just wanted to say that I loved you and I care about you."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled. Then for the rest of the day they sat there in silence. Soon it began to get late and they had to head back to their dorms.

***************************************************

Harry saw Alexis sitting on the stairs with her head in her arms.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Harry asked.

Alexis lifted up her head, tears were streaming down her face. "Never been better, because in two weeks I'm going to go out there and protect witches and wizards everywhere and I'm going to find my sister!" she said this rather powerfully. Harry just sat down next to her.

"I bought you a present" he said as he handed the necklace to Alexis. Alexis looked at it and read the message on the back, she then opened it up and inside was a picture of her and Harry dancing at the ball. She looked up at Harry. She was about to say thank you but no words came out, instead she grabbed him and kissed him passionately on the lips, Harry returned the kiss and they sat there for the rest of the night.

**************************************************

The two weeks of training came and went quickly, soon the day arrived. The ten selected aurors were standing in the hall, waiting for Professor Stubble to give them a portkey. Harry couldn't stand still, he was so nervous. He looked at Alexis, she was clenching something very tightly in her fist, Harry could see that it was the necklace he gave her. Harry then looked down the line and saw Draco staring straight ahead. Harry walked over to him.

"Draco, I know at Hogwarts we were enemies, but now we are going to battle we'll be fighting side by side. I think we should put our differences aside. Malfoy nodded, then Harry saw a tear roll down his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, what do you think, I might die out there and I could leave behind the one girl I truly love, and the only person whohas ever loved me in return. I'm also going out there to battle my own FATHER! The man who I thought loved me." Draco stopped and stared at the ground. Harry knew it was time for him to go. As Harry went back to his place in the line Professor Stubble entered, holding a very large book, he placed the book on the floor.

"I will keep this short and sweet, you are leaving as hero's and you shall return as hero's, no one gets left behind." and with that he motioned for everyone to touch the portkey, in a flash Harry found himself, with the other ten, in a house that looked dark and evil. Harry had no idea where he was, but Draco did, Draco knew this was his house.


	11. The time has come

Harry began to feel really nervous, what was going to happen? He looked around, three aurors had dashed off down the hall and two went outside. The five remaining ones stood still, not knowing what to do.

"Harry, follow me." Draco said as he ran up the stairs. Harry turned around and smiled at Alexis, he didn't want it to be the last time, but it might be. There were a lot of stairs and they were made of marble. When they reached the top they went into the first door, only to face two deatheaters.

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter," one of the deatheaters smirked "the two people we wanted to see." Malfoy didn't look scared.

"Crabbe and Goyle" Draco pulled out his wand. Harry pulled out his too. Crabbe and Goyle? Harry guessed they were the fathers of Malfoy's ex-best friends.

"Why are you turning your back on your own kind Mr Malfoy? Your father won't be too impressed" the deatheaters continued to tease Malfoy, but Malfoy stood tall.

"I have no father" Malfoy said "Avada Kadavra!" Malfoy shouted. Harry watched Crabbe fall to the ground dead. Goyle pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Avada…" he shouted, but he to dropped dead to the floor because Harry had hit him just in time. Malfoy smiled at Harry. There was a dress lying on the bed in the room.

"It's a portkey, on the count of three...one...two...three" Malfoy and Harry touched the dress and they were taken to a different place, a cemetery. Harry heard a voice, not just any voice, but the voice of a snake.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Malfoy. Malfoy just shook his head. The two boys headed down the path. The path lead to a house, it wasn't a normal house. This house looked like it would collapse at the click of a finger. Draco bravely walked to the door and began to open it. They both walked in and looked around. Soon Harry went flying and he hit the wall and he was knocked unconscious. Draco turned around to see what had hit him. There stood a Deatheater.

"Father!" Malfoy exclaimed.

A/N: Soz this is a short chappie, but that's all I can fit for now. plez send in reviews!!! :)

LaTiNo HeAt


	12. Some Loses and Welcome Backs

A/N: Sorry this has taken me awhile, but hey, here it is!!! Thanks to everyone who sent in a review!!

LaTiNo HeAt

Back at Valgonda two months later

Hermione sat on her bed, her eyes red and puffy. There was a knock at the door. It was Sophie.

"Hermione, we all have to gather in the hall. There is going to be a special announcement." Sophie said. Hermione nodded. She knew it might be the return of the aurors, but there had been many announcements where Hermione got excited but her hopes were let down. She slowly made her way to the hall. When she arrived Professor Stubble was already halfway through his speech. Hermione took a seat next to Sophie. Professor Stubble continued with his speech.

"So, we have some sad and good news. The sad is some aurors that we sent off have died in battle, only five have survived. The good news is that those five have arrived victorious, we won the war!" Everyone cheered then the golden doors swung open. In walked one of the aurors, everyone cheered for him. The next three followed into a room full of loud applause. Alexis was one of them. Hermione noticed there was only one auror left and neither Harry nor Draco had returned. Then Professor Stubble stood up.

"And the auror who killed Lord Voldemort himself, Harry Potter!" Everyone cheered and screamed as Harry walked in. Hermione pushed her way to Harry and gave him a huge hug.

"Harry, where is he, where's Draco?" Hermione asked tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione; he died battling against his father." Harry sadly replied. Hermione burst into tears. Her one true love was gone. Harry hugged her harder. 

"It's alright Hermione, he died a hero." Harry added. Hermione nodded.

"He always was a hero to me" she said she turned around to head back up to her room when Harry stopped her.

"Don't go, please stay, I've missed you so much" Harry begged. Hermione nodded and took a seat next to him.

"We are all very, very proud of you. You are al heroes, now we shall pay some respects to those that did not make it. As I call out there names please say a prayer for them." Professor Stubble stood up and looked at the list.

"John Daniels, Judy Lewis, Anna Sol, Scott Carpel and Draco Malfoy." Professor Stubble wiped away a tear. "Is there anyone who would like to say something to these brave people?" Hermione raised her hand and stood up.

"I've known Draco Malfoy since my first year at Hogwarts. He was pretty mean when I first met him, always calling me a mudblood, but since we have been at Valgonda he has been one of the nicest people I've ever met. I loved him and he loved me. Now he is gone and I just want to say that he was my only love and I will never forget him" Hermione sat down just as she burst into tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the Ron, to was crying.

"It's alright Hermione" he said as he hugged her.

"You may all go back to your dormitories, but, tomorrow night there will be a celebration ball. Not everyone has to come, if you think you would prefer not to that is fine." Professor Stubble looked at all the sad faces. Hermione got up with Harry and Ron and head to the dormitories.

"Did she make it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate, Alexis came back" Ron smiled. Harry couldn't help but smile. He looked around and saw her coming towards him.

"Excuse me guys" Harry said as he headed off towards Alexis. Ron turned to Hermione.

"You alright?" he asked. Hermione nodded, her mouth was so dry she couldn't speak. They finally arrived to their dormitories. Ron sadi good night to Hermione and went into his. Hermione sat on her bed and laid awake all night crying.

A/N: How was it?????????????????? Please review!!!


End file.
